TranZit
TranZit is the Zombies campaign game mode exclusively featured in the zombies game mode for Call of Duty: Black Ops II. The map made available for TranZit is "Green Run" and different locations are accessible via the bus or on foot. TranZit functions like any other zombie maps aside from the size of the map and some of the new utilities. A new feature, buildables, allows the player to pick up items and construct these buildables to craft useful mechanics to aid the survivors in game. Examples include the Pack-a-Punch Machine; a new wonder weapon, the Thrustodyne Aeronautics Model 23 (commonly referred to as the Jet Gun); a wind turbine-like handheld power source; an electric trap; improvised automatic machine gun turret; and a Zombie Shield, the zombie variant of the multiplayer weapon, the Assault Shield. The player(s) can also add upgrades to the bus to aid them by preventing zombies from breaching the bus. Two new types of zombies appear, the Denizen and the Avogadro. Weapons/equipment, parts and locations Bus Station (starting location) *M14 - Inside the bus station, between a notice board and some lockers, on the wall under the light. For 500 points. *Olympia - Inside the bus station, opposite of the front door. For 500 Points. *Turbine - Parts: Dress-maker's doll, near the map. Model plane tail near the payphones. And a fan blade on the seats next to the door that requires power from the Turbine. *Possible bus part in the room that must be opened with the Turbine. *Navcard side of bus station. *Quick Revive Perk machine inside the depot. For 1,500 points (500 points solo). *NAV table - Meteorite in hole in wall by the Mystery Box. (Player must crouch to get this part.) *Box location - in the front of the depot, outside. Tunnel *Colt M16A1 - On the wall facing the player as they exit the bus. For 1,200 points. *Jet Gun part - Jet turbine, located in three different places. *NAV Table - The board will be close the Colt M16A1. If it is not here it will be in the power station. *Note:Bus does not stop here (in the tunnel) Diner *MP5 - Inside the diner, next to Speed Cola. For 1,000 points. *Zombie Shield - Can be built in the repair shop next to the Diner. Parts: Handtruck, in the diner. Car door, in the repair shop. *Galvaknuckles - On the roof of the diner. Only accessable with the Roof Hatch for the bus. For 6,000 points. *Turbine Door - Shed past the diner and repair shop with lamp post out front. Possible bus part inside. *Box location - Inside the repair shop. The box will always spawn here first. *Speed Cola Perk machine inside the diner. For 3,000 points. *NAV table - The radio is located on top of the filing cabinet in the Garage ( The player must jump to grab the part ). Farm *Remington 870 MCS - Inside the barn. Behind the crate to the player's left as they enter through the main doorway, before going up the stairs. For 1,500 points. * Turbine Door - Shed at the back of the farm, in front of the truck. Claymores on the back wall of the shed, as well as a possible bus part. *Turret - Built in the bottom front room of the farm house. Parts: Lawn mower, rifle barrel, and ammo pouch. *Double Tap 2.0 Root Beer - Perk machine on upper floor of the barn. For 2,000 points *The Fridge - Located on the lower floor of the farmhouse, the fridge allows a player to store their current weapon for a later time. The stored weapon will remain through subsequent playthroughs, until the player removes the weapon. The only weapons that cannot be stored are the Ray Gun, and the M1911 pistol (though the upgraded M1911 can be stored). *Box location - On the balcony of the farmhouse. *NAV Table - Power box next to the fridge on the wall. If it is not there it will be located in town. Pylon *Navcard Reader can be built in back against the fence directly under the pylon Nacht Der Untoten (Prototype) *Jet Gun part - Handle located on top of one of the tables. *NAV Table - Radio Box located in one of the fallen shelves. Power Station *AK-74u - On the side of the shack that leads to underground power facility. For 1,200 points. *Electric Trap- Built on workbench at the top of the stairs behind the door requiring a Turbine or that power be on. Parts: Car battery, metal plate/rod, t.v. glass. *Jet Gun part (Cables) - Located in the same area where the Electric Trap parts are scattered *Tombstone Perk machine on the way out of the power building, on the left before dropping down to the road. For 2,000 points. *Pack-A-Punch access plate - Located behind where the player drops into the power station (buy the door next to the AK-74u, drop down, turn around). The plate has a white lightning bolt with a green background on it. A Turbine must be placed near this panel to open the corresponding door in the bank in Town, to access the Pack-A-Punch. *NAV table - The board will be located by jumping down left of the Tombstone perk, walking over the broken bridge and to the right by the barrels will be the part ( It is quite hard to notice ). Cabin *Bowie Knife - Inside the cabin. For 3,000 points. *Jet Gun part ( Temperature guage ) - On the bed or near the fireplace. Town *Turbine Door - In the back of Town heading straight from where the bus arrives, on the right. Semtex grenades on left wall inside. Possible bus part. *Thrustodyne Aeronautics Model 23 (Jet Gun) build table - In the bar next to the Stamin-Up machine. *Pack-A-Punch machine - Under the bank. Accessed through the two safe doors (opened using explosive splash damage), and the door with the lightning bolt (opened by putting a Turbine in front of the panel at the power station with the same lightning bolt on it).*note* One player must stay in the tunnel or the door will shut and must be reopened. *Bank - Where players can deposit and later, withdraw points. Points stay in bank even when the player leaves and joins another game. *Juggernog Perk machine in the building on the left following the bus route out of Town. For 2,500 points. *Stamin-Up Perk machine on the ground floor of the bar. For 2,000 points. *Bottom Drawer - When entering the bank from the bus side, hug the right side, and look down on the left. You will see two keys in a drawer, low to the ground. See "sharing points" for more depth. *NAV table - In the back alley across from the turbine door, it is the power box and it would be leaning up against the dumpster next to the random box location. If it is not located here it will be in Farm. Bus *B23R - On the ceiling of the bus, towards the back. For 1,000 points. Features *Five main locations: A Bus Depot, a Diner, a Farm, a Power Plant, and a Town. *Four minor locations: The Tunnel, Nacht Der Untoten, under the Pylon, and the Cabin. *A method of transportation, the upgradeable Bus, driven by T.E.D.D. Zombies can latch onto it while it is in motion, and players can climb up to its roof or fight inside the bus to defend it. *Four all new playable characters: Misty, Marlton, Samuel, and Russman.'' *Six Perk-a-Colas: Speed Cola, Quick Revive, Juggernog, Stamin-up, a new version of Double Tap named Double Tap 2.0, as well as an all new perk called Tombstone (see below). *Two new types of zombies: The Avogadro, and the Denizens of the Forest. *Buildables: A new system that allows players to build objects from individual items in the world. Buildables include a variant of the Assault Shield, called the Zombie Shield, the Turbine (a portable source of power), the Thrustodyne Aeronautics Model 23 (also known as the Jet Gun), a Turret, and an Electric Trap (both of which must be powered by the Turbine), along with the Power Switch, NAV Table, and the Pack-a-Punch Machine. *Multiple easter eggs: The major easter egg, Tower of Babble, which has two different paths: the Richtofen path, and the Dr. Maxis path. As well as musical easter eggs. *The original Zombie map: Nacht der Untoten, is featured on this map as an easter egg. However, it does not have the upper level or "HELP" room available, nor any repairable windows. None of the previous buyable items are present either. A part to the Thrustodyne Aeronautics Model 23 and NAV table can be found in here. *A new Perk-a-Cola: Tombstone Soda. Tombstone Soda allows the player to drop down a tombstone at their death site when they are downed, allowing them to retrieve their perks and weapons when they respawn. *''Black Ops II ''weapons (i.e. M8A1, Remington 870 MCS, B23R, etc.) can be Pack-a-Punched multiple times for a cheaper price (2000 points), occasionally changing the attachments. However, guns that were in previous games such as the RPD can only be Pack-a-Punched once. *A Fridge that is located in the Farm House that allows the player to store weapons and collect them later. The storage persists through subsequent playthroughs, but only one weapon per player can be stored. The M1911, and Ray Gun however, cannot be stored at all. However, one can store a Mustang and Sally (Pack-a-Punched M1911) in the fridge. Be warned, if a player does not play TranZit for so many days the weapon will be gone and the fridge storage space will be cleared. *Deposit boxes in the Bank safe (accessible by using the Ray Gun, grenades or explosives to open the safe door) also allow the player to deposit and withdraw points for a price (100 points for every withdrawal). The points remain for future games and will accumulate through deposits from multiple games. The maximum amount of points that can be placed in the deposit box is 250,000. *When the player enters the thick fog between bus stops, Denizens of the Forest appear, attacking the player. They can be killed with repeated melees. 5 hits with a normal knife, 3 hits with a Bowie Knife, and 2 hits with Galvaknuckles. *There are lamp posts in all of the main areas, except the farm, as well as at the half way points between them. By using a turbine or turning on the power, the lamp posts will turn on and light up green. If a player lures a Denizen to a lit up lamp post, it will dig a hole under it, which will allow a player to teleport. Teleporting will take the player to another, random lamp post on the map, earning the Fuel Efficient achievement. Once one player uses an active teleporter it will disappear, but can be reactivated again with another Denizen of the Forest. Also, if a player enters a teleporter with another Denizen on them, it will sometimes teleport with the player and automatically create another portal at the new location. *There are four locations on the map other than the bus stops which are not affected by the fog, allowing the player to move around freely without being attacked by the Denizens. *#Between the Bus Depot and the Diner there is a tunnel. Located here is the Colt M16A1 Assault Rifle and the Jet Turbine, a piece of the Jet Gun which can be found in one of three places in the tunnel and a part of the Nav Table, a wooden board. *#Between the Farm and the Power Plant there is a corn field. Following the bus route the player will see a light post that flashes (its green if the power is on) on and off at the right hand side of the road, marking an entrance leading into the corn field. If one were to follow the path into the field, one would see a broken down car and, shortly after it, that there is a path going to the right leading farther into the cornfield. Here, the player will encounter Nacht Der Untoten. There is a piece of the Jet Gun, the handle bar, located here and sometimes, there is a piece of the navigation table located here too, a Radio. *#Also in the cornfield, following the bus route, the player will see several pathways leading into the corn field on their left. They form interconnecting pathways, one of which leads to a small opening under a high voltage power line tower. This is where the Navigation Table can be built. *#Between the Power Plant and the Town there is a cabin. Looking out the right side of the bus, the player will see several small fires burning in the distance marking its location. Inside the house is the Bowie Knife, as well as one of the parts for the jet gun, the gauge meter. *The ability to give points to players through keys in the bank. The keys are accessed by knuckling them with the Galvaknuckles or a pack-a-punch ballistics knife equipped. Players pay 1100 points to create a point powerup that gives 1000 points (see '''Sharing Points' further down the page for more information). Persistent Upgrades See main article, Perma-Perks. New persistent effects, called "Perma-Perks" by the community, are a new feature in TranZit. Not all of these effects have been discovered, nor is there an exact explanation on how to get them. Perma-Perks are only available in online play. Some of these "Perma-Perks" stack with the normal perks, for example if a player buys Quick Revive while they have the persistent quick revive, revives will be quicker than having only one or the other.. When the player obtains a Perma-Perk a green flash will appear on the screen, and the character will comment about "something strange." When a player loses a Perma-Perk, the game will play an eerie noise. Some of these Perma-Perks can be achieved by doing certain things: *A player can get persistent Quick Revive by reviving players multiple times (as low as six, as high as 20+) in one game. People have reported different numbers in that range. This can stack with Quick Revive itself making reviving near instant. This Perma-Perk can be lost by trying, and failing, to revive a downed teammate. *A player can get persistent increased headshot damage, which, aside from increasing the damage done by headshots, causes zombies' heads to explode even when shot in the body. It can be gained by achieving a double or triple headshot with a single bullet. The zombies must die from this shot, not just bleed out from being headless. This Perma-Perk can be lost by killing around 20 zombies without getting a single headshot, however can be attained multiple times. *A player can get reinforced windows by rebuilding a large amount of windows in one game. This Perma-Perk means when a player rebuilds a window, the player places stronger than normal planks which take longer for zombies to rip off. The numbers are speculated but an average of around 50 windows is the most known. In order to not lose it, the player must rebuild at least one barrier every round. *A red version of Insta-Kill. To get it the player must get two Insta-Kill power-ups, and, during the duration of the insta-kills, the player(s) musn't kill any zombies nor be hit by them. There will then see a green flash indicating that this version of insta-kill has been earned. Then the next Insta-Kill the player picks up will have a red Insta-Kill icon over the normal one that diminishes in about 8–10 seconds. During this period any enemies that come in contact with the player will immediately die, giving the player 50 points for each kill. The player can lose this persistent upgrade if they get hit while the normal insta-kill is still active or if the player shoots while red Insta-Kill is active. *Persistent Juggernog. To obtain this persistent upgrade, in a solo game on Tranzit, buy Quick Revive, and get downed 1-3 times until you see a green flash. Without regular Juggernog, it will take 4 hits for the player to be downed. If paired with the Juggernog, it will take 6 hits to go down. It is lost by going down after the start of round 15. As long as the player does not go down after the start of round 15, the effect will remain. *A Carpenter powerup. To obtain it, you must kill a zombie in a window while a carpenter is in the process of repairing the windows. It makes Carpenters repair windows with steel boards instead of wood. It is not currently known how it's lost. *A player can get a refund, or "Cash Back" after buying a perk. To obtain this persistent upgrade, in a solo game on Tranzit, buy quick revive, and go into prone. You will need to quit and restart your match until you get the green flash of light. Once the persistant perk is active, you will get 1000 points back everytime you buy a perk. In order to keep it, go prone infront of the machine every time you buy a perk. *''Note: one perma-perk may be achieved only a't one time,however, this is not confirmed'' Sharing Points Another major feature is the ability to share points in TranZit. To do this, a player must find a drawer with tags such as the one inside the bank vault. They then have to hit it with the Galvaknuckles or pack-a-punch Ballistic Knife After doing this, the player can deposit 1,100 points in the safe, which will cause a 1,000 points powerup to drop, which any other player will be able to pick it up.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wu8STA8a2CQ The orb looks like a point drop from Dead Ops Arcade or the bonus drop by the QED from Moon. If a player is standing where the drop will appear when a player deposits 1,100 points, the money will be lost and no-one will get it. Buildables *The Turbine is built from the dress maker's doll, model plane tail, and fan-blade, all found in the starting room at the Bus Depot. The turbine can be used to power the Perk-a-Cola machines before the power is turned on, though it should be noted that not having a Turbine at a perk machine you have bought will cause the perk to go transparent, and will not work until power is again applied to the machine or the main power is turned on. The Turbine also opens certain doors, and is needed to power the Electric Trap and Turret, two other buildables, as well as being needed to open the secret vault at the bank in the Town where the Pack-a-Punch can be built. *The Zombie Shield is built from the car door and the handtruck. The car door is located either in the garage portion of the gas station, or in the room to the right of the workerbench. The handtruck is found inside the diner behind the counter on either side and another location. Players do not gain points for killing zombies with it. When not in use and on the player's back, the shield protects the player from getting hit from behind. The Zombie Shield breaks quite quickly if one uses it to bash zombies, though zombies that are hit with the Zombie Shield take massive damage and get knocked a few feet back. The shield can be deployed, similar to the Assault Shield in Multiplayer. It should be noted that the shield's effectiveness diminishes as rounds increase, and will break more quickly as well. *The Turret is built from the lawn mower, rifle barrel, and ammo pouch, all of which can be found at the Farm. The lawn mower can be found in the barn or the outside house with the tractor inside. The rifle barrel and the ammo pouch should be found within the house with the refrigerator. The rifle barrel is either on the couch upstairs or on the mattress on the ground upstairs. The ammo pouch can be found on the table downstairs. Power from a Turbine is required for operation. The Turret will only fire at a 90 degree range horizontally. Caution should be taken when using the Turret, as the player taking one shot from it will down them. *The Power Switch is built from the zombie arm, switch lever, and switch panel, all of which are found in the underground portion of the Power Station. The hand will spawn at the top of either staircase, or to the far right of the second staircase. The switch lever will spawn on the ground next to the boxes on the right before going down the first staircase, or on either of the console benches in the workbench room. The switch panel will spawn on the left at the end of the hall leading into the largest room, next to either set of boxes in between the stair sets, or in the workbench room. Once the Power Switch is built and activated, green street lamps along the bus routes are lit and all of the Perk-a-Cola machines across Green Run are powered on. The power can be turned off, as well, at which point all perks will dim and as well as all street lamps. Activating the power will summon the Avogadro. *The Electric Trap is built from a car battery, a metal plate/rod, and the glass front (including the electric connector) of a T.V., all of which are found in the brick building at the Power Station and built on the workbench in the same. Sometimes a part will spawn in the lower area of the building. The trap requires power from a Turbine to operate. * The Jet Gun is built from the temperature gauge, motorcycle handbrake, wires, and jet turbine, on the bench in the Town at the bar. These pieces are scattered around the map. The jet turbine is always in the tunnel between the Bus Station and the Diner, the temperature gauge is typically inside the Cabin between the Power Station and the Town, the Wires are located in the brick building at the Power Station after the power is turned on, and the motorcycle handbrake is located at Nacht Der Untoten. *The Pack-a-Punch machine is built from the three pieces of the machine, all found within the Secret Vault at the bank once this area is opened. The parts are: the machine body, a car battery, and a makeshift table made from a wooden plank. *The Bus can be upgraded by adding three parts, earning players the "Undead Man's Party Bus" Trophy if all three are added in a game. The Ladder can be attached to the left rear of the bus. Once attached it allows players to climb on top of the bus. The Escape Ladder can be attached to the emergency exit hatch in the roof of the bus and allows players to climb up and out from inside. Alternatively, the Escape Ladder can instead be installed inside the diner which opens the diner roof, allowing access to the Galvaknuckles. The Escape Ladder can only be used to build one location in a game. The cowcatcher can be attached to the front of the bus, preventing zombies from jumping onto the front of the bus. These parts are found randomly in the power-required rooms of the Bus Depot, Diner, Farm and Town. *The Navigation Table can be built at the the radio tower across from Nacht Der Untoten in the cornfield, out of various part spread around the map. These parts are a Meteor found in a hole in the wall at the Bus Depot, a Radio found either in Nacht Der Untoten on a fallen bookshelf or on top of a shelf in the garage at the gas station, a Card Reader found either on the wall next to the fridge in farm or next to the dumpster in Town and a Wooden Board found either in the tunnel on the walkway or in the power plant near some barrels next to the broken catwalk and some battery boxes. The Nav Table requires a Nav Card to use which can be found behind the Bus Depot. Currently, there is only 1 Nav Card and when you attempt to insert it into the Nav Table, it says "Incorrect Nav Card!". There may be more Nav Cards added in future and more purposes added in future. Note that when playing Easy Mode in custom games, the parts will not show in the map, making it unavailable in Easy Mode. **The white Nav Card found in Die Rise can be taken to this Nav Card table, however it still will say "Incorrect Nav Card!" Easter Eggs *A musical easter egg is activated much like the previous songs; finding and hitting the action button on three Teddy Bears around the map. If they are pressed in order the song "Carrion", sung by Clark S. Nova will play, and before it was patched "Imma Try It Out" by Skrillex would have originally played. Technically, one cannot play these songs if one has gotten the update on the Xbox 360 version. If the update is deleted, these songs should be able to be played. **The first one is outside the starting room, on a wooden bench, near a pool of lava. **The second can be found in the Farmhouse, on a mattress in the second floor of the house. **The third one can be found on a cushioned chair, in the bar, next to the billiards table in Town. *The story easter egg, Tower of Babble, can only be performed on TranZit. It is an achievement on Xbox 360 worth 75G and a silver trophy on PS3. There are two paths to the easter egg: Dr. Maxis', which requires turning the power off, and Richtofen's, in which the power is kept on, but the player must be playing as Samuel Stuhlinger to be able to hear Richtofen's instructions. *Another easter egg is a spot near the farm, in the depths of the corn field. Walking through a few cuts through this field ends at Nacht Der Untoten, the first zombie map from Call of Duty: World at War. *An old TV set in the Cottage of the Farm Area will play radio messages if the action button is pressed on it. Quote Achievements/Trophies *Tower of Babble' (75 / Silver Trophy ) - In TranZit, obey the voices. *'Don't Fire Until You See' (30 / Bronze Trophy ) - In TranZit, have all doors opened without being set on fire. *'The Lights Of Their Eyes' ( 5 / Bronze Trophy ) - In Green Run, pacify at least 10 zombies with 1 EMP. *'Undead Man's Party Bus' (15 / Bronze Trophy ) - In TranZit, complete all additions to the bus in 1 game. *'Standard Equipment May Vary' (25 / Bronze Trophy ) - In TranZit, acquire 4 different equippable items in 1 game. *'You Have No Power Over Me' (15 / Bronze Trophy ) - In TranZit, defeat "him" without being attacked by "him". *'I Don't Think They Exist' (10 / Bronze Trophy ) - In TranZit, kill one of the denizens of the forest while it is latched onto you. *'Fuel Efficient' (10 / Bronze Trophy ) - In TranZit, use an alternative mode of transportation. *'Happy Hour' (10 / Bronze Trophy ) - In TranZit, buy 2 different perks before turning on the power. *'Dance On My Grave''' (5 /Bronze Trophy ) - In Green Run, acquire your Tombstone Images Tranzit wonder weapon.png|A view of the Jet Gun. New Wonder Weapon BOII.png|Misty holding the Jet Gun. Tranzit third male player.png|Zombie Shield, The equivalent of an Assault Shield. Black Ops II Zombies Male Character.png|Marlton, one of the new characters. Black Ops II Zombies Female Character.png|Misty, the girl seen on the Zombies teaser poster. Bus Stop Zombies BOII.jpg|Zombies following the bus. Bus Stop 2 Zombies BOII.jpg|Zombies at the Diner. Bus Stop 1 BOII.gif|Bus stops. Bus Stop 2 BOII.gif|Diner. Bus Stop 3 BOII.gif|Bus stop of the cabin that leads to the power switch room. Bus Stop 4 BOII.gif|View of the bar found in Town. TranZit_Map_BOII.png|An overview of TranZit. Videos Upgrading the bus. The location of the teddy bears. Trivia *This is the third time in the Zombies mode where a female character is playable, the first being with Sarah Michelle Gellar in Call of the Dead, and second being Samantha Maxis in Moon after completing Richtofen's Grand Scheme. **This is also, so far, the only map to have a playable female character not from a DLC Zombies map. *The letters on the diner sign say "North Highway Diner", but only six letters light up, making it say "Now Die". Underneath this sign should read "OPEN 24 HOURS" but instead reads "ON 4 U" as only these four characters are lit. *The robot bus driver can be harassed. Disrupting him too much causes him to revoke the players' door privileges and eventually he will forcefully eject them from the bus along with causing the player other problems as well. T.E.D.D. will also continue driving through bus stops when near a destination. *Because the bus driver is faulty, he often mistakes the bus stops for landmark locations that are not within his driving radius, such as Great Slave Lake, the Grand Canyon, Mount Rushmore, Bohemian Grove, H.A.A.R.P. research center, Groom Lake, Hawaii, etc. *When the bus leaves with players on it, any remaining zombies or all zombies will begin to sprint faster than in previous maps after the bus, when the bus stops, they cease to sprint so fast, returning to their normal speed. *There are many posters in the spawn area, one of which shows the electric tower (needed for the easter egg) with the words POWER! under it. This poster can also be seen in Campaign and Multiplayer. There's also a "Nuke Donkey" poster, and a "Ride The Bus" poster. *Right outside the inaccessible street in the city, a nonpowered neon sign is missing letters. with the remaining letters spelling M-O-O-N. This is an obvious reference to the last zombie map in Call of Duty: Black Ops. References Category:Zombies Mode